Cats, Vampires, and Princesses
by bluerain2blue
Summary: They begged. She said yes. He has fangs. Now Roy and Riza are taking Elisa trick or treating. What is going to happen? HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Sorry it's a bit late. ROYAI! This is a contest enter on DA. I got 2nd in the contest.


_**Cats, Vampires, and Princesses**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

"Auntie Riza, Auntie Riza!" A little five year old girl with brown hair in a pigtail yelled. "Please take me trick or treating! Please!"

"The Colonel's already taking you, Elisa." Riza Hawkeye sighed as she put her long black jacket on. "Why do you want me to go?"

"Well last Roy got lost they didn't make it back until 3 in the morning." Gracia explained shaking her head while her daughter nodded.

Riza looked Gracia straight in the eyes. "Now, I don't think I can believe that the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, would get lost in a city he's lived in for two years."

"Well, start believing." She replied.

"Also, you know it would be good for you two to have time to work out that problem had yesterday. Yes, Riza, I know you still aren't talking to him, Havoc told me everything." Riza huffed. "Fine, I'll be back tonight at…."

"6:30!" Elisa yelled.

"Yeah, okay." Riza sighed as she walked out the door.

---

Riza walked up to the Hughes house with her black and white dog, Black Hayate,right at 6:30. She walked up to the and knocked on it. She sighed and thought. '_Gracia really should slow down on these decorations this year. She even covered the door this year.' _The door opened reviling Gracia dressed up in a witches costume.

Gracia looked at her strangely and said, "Why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well,…"Gracia paused and pulled her friend inside and shutting the door, after Hayate was in. "It's not a costume. It's just your normal clothing."

Riza sighed again. "Okay, well I wasn't planning on doing tonight."

"Hmmm…." Gracia thought for a moment before grinning, slightly, evilly. "Then, it's a good thing I have an extra costume isn't it?" "Wait. What?!" Riza cried.

It was to late though, Gracia was already pushing Riza up the stairs to make her change, but she stopped for a moment to tell Elisa to play with Hayate until they were done.

---

Riza frowned as she looked in the mirror, seeing her reflection and Gracia behind her working on her hair. "Gracie, don't you have anything else?" Riza cried.

"No, now stop complaining." She replied as she put a crown on top of Riza's head and long blonde hair that was now down.

"But Gracie, I look silly." Riza complained again.

Gracia signed. "You don't look silly. You look beautiful. Now, stop this silly complaining, Elisa doesn't even complain this much."

Riza huffed. "It's not my fault your making me wear this."

Gracia signed and glanced over at the clock. "Oh, be quite. Your done and Roy will be over soon so let's go down and check on Elisa."

"Fine"

Riza stood up and followed her friend down the stairs and into the living room. Elisa stared at Elisa and Hayate playing in the floor. Elisa was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black long pants with a long cat tail on the pants, also, with cat ears on her head. Elisa looked up when she heard them enter the room and jumped up to her feet.

"A princess!" Elisa cried out. "Auntie Riza is a princess!"

Riza looked down at the long pink ball gown type dress she was wearing. "Yes, yes, I am. But not by choice."

"But you look pretty!"

"That's what I said." Gracia replied. "Now, do you have your bag?"

"Nope!"

"Alright, I'll go get it." She said just as the door bell rang but she began to walk to the kitchen. "Riza? Could you get the door? If it's trick or treaters, there's cand on the table by the door.

Riza sighed and walked out of the living room to the front door. She grabbed some candy for the bowl next to the door and opened the door. She was ready for children of all ages in costumes to scream at her but blinked when she saw a tall man there instead.

The man looked her up and down before smirking. "Treat or Treat, Riza?"

She glared at him. "A vampire, Roy? Really? How so like you. And it's trick or treat, not 'treat or treat'."

His smirk widened, showing off his fake fangs. "Oh, but it is. First, I get to see you like this, then I get candy!"

She sighed, turned around, dropped the candy back into the bowl, and walked into the living room. "Sure, whatever."

He chuckled as he walked in, shutting the door behind him, and went into the living room. "Hey, Elisa."

"Uncle Roy!" Elisa yelled as she ran toward him and Roy picked her up.

"Ready for trick or treating I see."

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Guess what I am?!"

"A dog! No, no, wait!" He smiled and walked over to sit next to Riza on the couch. "You're a loin!"

"No! I'm a kitty!" Elisa laughed causing Riza to smile at the scene.

Gracia walked in the room now with a medium size black bag in her hands. "Oh! Roy, I like your costume!"

"Thank you." Roy replied, happily.

"You like Riza's costume? She wasn't happy when I made her wear it."

"It's very nice." He replied. "She looks really pretty."

Riza sighed in annoyance and stood up. "Okay, okay, I get it. Now can we just get going? I don't want to be out all night, Colonel."

Roy glared at her as Elisa jumped off his lap. "I told you not to call me that out of work!"

"To bad." She replied, grabbing Elisa's hand and turning to Gracia. "Can Hayate stay her until we get back?"

"Sure, No problem." Gracia said, going to the door with them all following after Roy was scolded by Riza to get up.

"Thanks Gracia." She said with a smile as Gracia opened the door for them and they went out. "Oh, and don't give Roy any candy."

"Dang it." Roy muttered under his breathe as they walked further away from the house.

---

"Are you done yet Elisa?" Riza asked, shivering slightly. "It's been an hour now and it's getting cold."

Elisa looked up at her. "Okay, Auntie Riza, but two more houses, please?"

She smiled, softly. "Alright."

"Yay!" Elisa screamed and ran up to the next house.

Riza sighed and glaced over at Roy, who was standing up against a tree with almost no leaves. _'Why won't he talk? Gracia said it'd be a good time to make up but… Not that I care or anything… It's his fault anyways.' She thought with a glare._

"Riza?" Roy asked, bring her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" She answered, looking over at him but keeping Elisa in the corner of her eye.

"About what happened at work the other day…"

"What about it?" Riza asked, giving him her full attention.

"Um… Well… I'm sorry." He looked her straight in the eyes with his dark onyx eyes. "I shouldn't have said those things."

She glared at him. "You mean when you said I was a control freak and gun harpy?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, okay?" He looked down, sadly.

She smiled, walked over to him, and grabbed his hand in hers causing him to look up. "Thank you and it's okay. Just don't do it again."

Roy smirked, showing his fangs again. "Can a vampire have some blood?"

"You need new lines but yes." Riza replied, laughing.

Roy picked part of his black cape, warping both him and Riza in it as he kissed her. When they pulled apart, Roy started kissing her neck but stopped when he heard giggling. They looked to their left to see a little girl in a kitty costume and pulled apart quickly.

"Uh… Elisa… Are you ready to go home?" Riza asked, awkwardly.

"Yup!" Elisa replied as they started to walk back.

---

When they were walking up the pathway to the house, then, Roy asked. "Hey, Elisa? Can we have what you saw be a secret for us?"

Elisa giggled and ran for the door causing the two young officers to chase her. Elisa rang the door bell be for they could catch her and the door opens to show Gracia smiling with a bowl of candy in her hands. She was smiling a bright smile.

"Did you have fun honey?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah, mommy!" Elisa laughed, happily. "Guess what I saw mommy?!"

Gracia glanced up a Roy and Riza, who both looked freaked out, and asked. "What?"

"I saw a vampire kiss a princess!" Elisa yelled and ran inside the house, pushing her mother out of the way.

*

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Okay! I've been working so, so, so hard on this for you all. And for the contest it's going in but the thing is I've had a LOT happening, way to much to type. I know this ain't my best but I had to force it so sorry.


End file.
